Quote:Martha Logan
This is a list of memorable quotes from Martha Logan. Day 5 * Evelyn Martin: You look beautiful, Mrs. Logan. * Martha Logan: I look like a wedding cake. (dunks head in water) Let's start over. ("Day 5: 7:00am-8:00am") * Martha Logan: Get away from me, or I will have your family eating dog food out of a can! ("Day 5: 7:00am-8:00am") * Martha Logan: Damn it, Mike, I am the First Lady. Tell your storm trooper to stay away from me! ("Day 5: 7:00am-8:00am") * Martha Logan: Mr. Burke, we can continue this little dance if you really want to, but you and I both know that I am going to get into that room. So you can save us both the trouble and just give me your entry card. * Burke: Mrs. Logan, you wouldn't…. * Martha Logan: (starting to remove her clothes) In three seconds, Mr. Burke, I am going to scream louder than any woman you've ever heard in your life. One…two… * Burke: Here's the card right here! ("Day 5: 9:00am-10:00am") * Charles Logan: Martha, my back is up against the wall! You give me another solution! * Martha Logan: Stand up to them! Refuse to negotiate with them! Isn't that the policy of this country? Isn’t that the point of the treaty you just signed? ("Day 5: 3:00pm-4:00pm") * Aaron Pierce: Mrs Logan. * Martha Logan: Aaron. I’ve decided to drive to the airport with the Suvarovs. * Aaron Pierce: I’ll ride upfront. * Martha Logan: No, Aaron, no, that’s not necessary. * Aaron Pierce: Yes, it is. ("Day 5: 3:00pm-4:00pm") * Charles Logan: I didn't lose you, did I? * Martha Logan: No, you didn't lose me. ("Day 5: 7:00pm-8:00pm") * Martha Logan: I've forgiven you many things, Charles. But not this. You've broken my heart. I'm looking at you…I hate you. But I will keep my mouth shut, because the people of this country don't deserve to suffer. But you do, Charles. You do. ("Day 5: 1:00am-2:00am") * Martha Logan (scoffs at Agent Adams): I just called the President of the United States a son of a bitch! ("Day 5: 2:00am-3:00am") * Martha Logan she says she had no idea Logan was "such a good liar": If I wasn’t so horrified by the fact that I’m married to you, I might actually be impressed. ("Day 5: 3:00am-4:00am") * Martha Logan: I've never been more sober…or more sane. ("Day 5: 5:00am-6:00am") * Charles Logan: Why did you help them? * Martha Logan: (deep sob) Because you killed David Palmer! * Charles Logan: I told you, I didn't realize that was going to happen. * Martha Logan: Your people killed him to protect you. You covered it up; that's just as bad! * Charles Logan: I did it because I had to! * Martha Logan: Oh, and then others died to cover that up! * Charles Logan: That's right—for the good of the country. * Martha Logan: You sold nerve gas to terrorists. You're insane. You're insane! * Charles Logan: I did it for the good of the country as I saw it at the time! ("Day 5: 6:00am-7:00am") Day 6 * Martha Logan: Oh, now you're just trying to irritate me, aren't you? ("Day 6: 6:00pm-7:00pm") * Martha Logan: At least you used to be an honest crook! ("Day 6: 6:00pm-7:00pm") * Charles Logan: The last thing I ever wanted to do was upset you. * Martha Logan: You always managed to get to that last thing, didn't you? ("Day 6: 6:00pm-7:00pm") Logan, Martha